Many corporate facilities, shopping plazas, or other public buildings contain a directory terminal or kiosk in a common area open to the public to provide contact information to visitors concerning the businesses, residents, or employees occupying that location. For example, a directory kiosk can be located in the lobby of an office building and may include a listing of all occupants and employees of that building, along with a corresponding phone number for each person or business listed. When a visitor enters the building, the visitor generally consults the kiosk directory to find information for the occupant he or she is there to see. The visitor can then contact the occupant by manually dialing the number found in the directory.
However, each kiosk typically displays a unique user interface. Because the visitor is usually unfamiliar with the particular user interface, the menu listings may be quite confusing when the visitor is attempting to find information. This problem is further compounded when the visitor needs to find contact information quickly and can result in unnecessary frustration.
Additionally, the visitor may already have certain contact information for the particular occupant stored in the mobile phone. However, if there is any additional information listed in the directory that the mobile phone did not previously contain, the visitor must enter the new information into his or her phone manually in order to update the occupant's contact information.
Therefore, a need exists for, among other things, a method for coordinating the sharing of contact information between a directory terminal and a portable communication device, and providing enhanced user interface or display screen context features that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.